Just Kico
by SecretWriterPoM
Summary: As the title says, only Kico. Kowalski and Rico, slash pairing. If you don't like the pairing, don't bother clicking on it. Bunch of prompts. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Computers_**

Skipper watched silently as Kowalski drooled over the newest computer set they passed in the electronics store.

"It's the most beautiful and most amazing thing I have ever seen," Kowalski sighed dreamingly.

Rico grumbled from beside him, looking at the computer that was causing his envy.

"We aren't getting that." Skipper made up his mind and waddled away to find Private.

Kowalski whined and hugged the computer. He pecked the screen and rubbed it. "I won't forget you," he whispered to it. Upon hearing a sawing noise, Kowalski jumped back in surprise. He watched as it was slowly cut in half, gaping when it completely fell apart. He looked up slightly and met the eyes of Rico.

Rico blew the smoke that was rising from the chainsaw he held and waddled past Kowalski, giving him a flirting wink. No machine was getting between them.

_**Desire**_

The looks Rico gave Kowalski could only be described as one thing...desire.

_**Red**_

Rico always watched in satisfaction when Kowalski turned red from his advances.

Now if only he would return them.

_**Art**_

Kowalski always admired Rico's artistic ability. To explosions that made amazing stone sculptures to carving a block of ice with a chainsaw to painting a delicate picture. His ability was enough to be competing against Van Gogh.

He just so happened to be waddling by when Rico pulled him over, probably to show his latest work. Rico threw off the cover that was blocking his view of his newest creation. They both smiled and blushed as they viewed the painting of two penguins holding flippers.

_**Snow-cones**_

Rico found himself in the predicament of watching Kowalski eagerly licking his cone with syrup getting all over his face.

Kowalski stiffened when Rico came up and started licking the syrup off of his face. "R-Rico?" he stuttered but allowed the weapons expert to continue. He felt himself relax by the time Rico started to rasp his tongue over his cheek. The scientist's eyes closed in bliss as he sighed softly at the tongue that was giving him wonders.

Rico burped out 'yum!' when he finished but didn't pull away.

Who knew nerds tasted so good?

_**Combat**_

It was obvious who was going to win the practice fight since it was the same result every time. Rico would always win, and Kowalski always ended up being pinned down or floating in the icy cold water.

Kowalski lunged at the larger male; Rico doing the same. The clashed together and tumbled onto the ground. However, both were surprised when Kowalski ended up on top. Rico chuckled to himself despite the turn of events.

"Looks like I won, huh?" Kowalski inquired, raising a brow.

Rico felt himself grin as a pensive look crossed the other penguin's features, trying to comprehend on how he had could have possibly beaten Rico. The psychopath had grown to love that pensive look on him. Rico took the opportunity and flipped the other over, him now on top. A smug look rose on his face as Kowalski frowned in annoyance. Sometimes he just thought too much.

_**Sunscreen**_

Kowalski turned to the bird he shared a towel with. "May I have some sunscreen Rico? I don't want a sunburn like last time." Kowalski lifted up his shades as he said this. Rico chuckled at the memory and hacked up a bottle of sunscreen. Kowalski smiled as he caught it in his flippers.

Rico had everything he would ever need and more.

_**Equation**_

Kowalski was an expert when it came to both math and science, not to mention every other subject. Both required the right material and equations to be able to solve. Yet he found himself doodling in his notebook constantly about one equation he couldn't find or bring himself to solve. His frustrated eyes battled with the smile creeping up on his beak as he observed the same equation he had been trying to figure out that he had drawn on his clipboard thousands of times.

_Kowalski + Rico= ?_

_**Jealousy**_

Rico grinded his beak in anger as Julien continued to flirt with _his_ penguin. _His_ penguin!

Kowalski had not noticed those flirting eyes or even those unneeded touches on his shoulders or other parts. He had been too busy venting of his frustrating day to notice it. He could have vented to him but no. He vented to _Julien_ instead.

Rico thought of the consequences of getting rid of Julien with a sadistic smile on his face. Skipper wouldn't mind, right?

_**Hyper**_

Kowalski watched, clearly amused, at the bouncing penguin in front of him. The larger male, Rico, had eaten too much sugar and was now currently in a frenzy of energy.

"Rico, you may want to calm down," the taller penguin suggested.

Rico squawked in excitement and ran over to the taller penguin, tackling him. They both wrestled each other till the weapons expert had the scientist pinned. They both panted before Rico fell on top of Kowalski, completely out of energy.

"Can you please get off of me?" Kowalski groaned.

Rico didn't even hesitate to answer. "Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you don't like it, don't review. If you hate it, why are you still here then and why did you bother clicking on it? If you like it, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coma_**

When Rico had a serious head injury and went into a coma; the vet took him instead of Kowalski assessing the damage like usual. He had followed and watched as the doctor examined the weapons expert. He had stiffened when the doctor said that the penguin had a high chance of forgetting everything due to the brain damage.

Kowalski was going to kick Blowhole to the moon when he got his flippers on him.

**_Candy_**

The bag was teasingly dangling over his head, just begging to be grabbed. Every time he reached for it, the other would pull away at the last second and would chuckle.

Kowalski sighed in annoyance. "Will you just let me have some Rico?"

Rico pretended to think about it before shaking his head. "Nope." He smirked as he looked down at the strategist.

Kowalski stood up from the concrete seat he had been sitting on and lunged for the bag. Rico pulled it back in time, only causing Kowalski to clumsily tumble over on top of him. They both crashed onto the ground with the bag rolling away, spilling its contents.

Rico opened his eyes and was met with icy blue orbs, causing both penguins blush heavily. Rico slowly allowed a sly smile to cross his beak when he realized the advantages to this position. He wrapped his flippers around the taller penguin and pulled him up, making their beaks a few inches away from each other.

Neither of them bothered with the candy anymore after that.

**_Brain_**

Everyone wondered why Kowalski couldn't use that big brain of his to figure out how much Rico felt towards him.

**_Pair_**

Everyone knew they were a perfect pair in their own way.

Rico's explosions were just as much as a problem as Kowalski's own inventions. They were always paired up on missions, exercises and such and ended up working very well with each other. Though they clashed, brain against brawn, they we're still the best of friends and maybe even more.

They were a pair that way.

**_Dancing_**

Kowalski was never one for dancing spontaneously or at all really. Yet Rico had randomly took him and started dancing when Julien's blasted a favorite song of the psychopath's, loud enough to be heard in the entire zoo, including their habitat even though it was underground.

"Uh guys, how do I do this?" Kowalski asked Skipper and Private, who were standing by watching the sight with clear amusement. Rico grunted nonsense and spun the scientist around before he dipped him and planted a kiss on the side of his beak, making the scientist blush.

Maybe he could learn how to dance…

**_Fireworks_**

"Please?" Rico begged, blinking his icy blue eyes at the scientist.

"No," Kowalski answered bluntly.

Rico tried again, eyes even wider and cuter then before. "Pleeeaaseeee?"

Kowalski's face lit up red like a Christmas light but he was able to spit out, "Skipper said I couldn't let you see the fireworks."

Rico finally dropped his head in disappointment and kicked an imaginary rock.

Kowalski sighed and caved in at the sight. "Alright, maybe just a couple of fireworks-AH!" He yelped when Rico grabbed his waist and held him bridal style.

"Oh yeah!" Rico jumped out of the HQ and placed Kowalski down on the concrete floe. Rico smiled up at the sky as a firework came up to light up the sky. "Heart," he grunted. Kowalski looked up and there was indeed a heart. He blushed heavily when Rico grasped his flipper.

Maybe they could stay out a little longer. No harm, right?

**_Chemicals_**

Rico sat on a work table, kicking his feet around as he watched Kowalski mix chemicals together for his projects.

Kowalski yelped when he put too much of one chemical to the other. A gas filled the room as soon as the chemicals met. Kowalski coughed and clutched his chest, while Rico went to save him. The weapons expert grabbed him and lifted him bridal style, attempting to run out of the room. He ended up collapsing from the fumes but not before he held tightly onto the scientist, bringing his body as close to his before he blacked out.

When Kowalski came to, he found Rico holding him tightly. He didn't bother moving away and brought himself even closer to him and even nuzzled Rico's head as he got comfortable. He froze when Skipper flung the lab door open, hollering about where they had been.

How was he going to explain this?

**_Misunderstanding_**

"Rico please." Kowalski attempted to look at the larger penguins eyes. Rico stubbornly turned his head away from him once more. Anger, jealously and sadness was visible on the weapons expert's body language. "It's a simple misunderstanding!"

Rico looked at him angrily. "Julien," he grunted bitterly.

"Well, it's not my fault Private sprayed that pineapple coconut sunscreen on me!"

**_Mating Calls_**

"Uh heh, Rico please," Kowalski begged nervously.

Rico brushed his beak up and down his neck, resulting in Kowalski shivering in ecstasy and nervousness. "Kowalski…" Rico droned out, penguin mating calls going on at full volume in the background. Kowalski finally gave in and returned the affectionate gestures.

Might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

**_Consolation_**

Kowalski woke up when he started to hear some sort of sobbing. He looked at the bunk underneath his, Rico's, and his heart twisted when he saw the heavier penguin sobbing into his pillow. The strategist climbed out of his own and carefully rolled into Rico's, lightly bumping into the weapons expert.

Rico turned to look at the penguin that was occupying part of the limited space in his bunk. At first sight, he grabbed onto him and enveloped Kowalski into a tight hug and sobbed on his chest.

"What's wrong Rico?" Kowalski patted the others back comfortingly.

"Alone," Rico sobbed.

"You're not alone."

"Am alone!" Rico sobbed harder.

"Rico," Kowalski grabbed his head and gently pressed his beak above his eyes as he kissed his forehead. "You're not alone. I'm always here for you." Kowalski enveloped him into a tighter hug and lightly ran his flippers up and down his back, causing the heavier penguin to shiver.

Rico would never feel alone again. He had Kowalski.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I honestly don't plan on making this a rated M story, so don't get your hopes up. If you have a request, message me but nothing with sexual content involved. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dolly**_

Sometimes Kowalski just wanted to rip the head off Ms. Perky's plastic body and feed it to a bat of chemicals.

_**Heart**_

Rico constantly struggled to gain the others attention, but Kowalski would just not look away from that Doris picture. The scientist gazed at it longingly and continued to sip at one of Private's love smoothies. His heart belonged to another...too bad for him that she wouldn't accept it.

_**Valentine's Day**_

The horrid day of the year that involved kisses, hugs, love and mushy things that Rico's stomach just couldn't tolerate. He hid under the pillow in his bunk around this time of the year and wouldn't come back out till it was all over. He wouldn't even get out to eat.

Kowalski looked in sympathy at Rico. Maybe next year would be better.

_**Sick**_

Out of all things that could happen, Rico had gotten a cold. Yet Kowalski stayed around to care for him, no matter weird the prospect of a penguin getting a cold was.

_**Smarty-pants**_

Complex equations, scientific outbursts and babbles of complete nonsense.

Rico never understood Kowalski's rants but he pretended to listen anyway.

_**Bubbles**_

Kowalski had only intended for a swim in the pool but when he came out, he was covered in many pink bubbles.

Rico tossed the bubble soap away and chuckled from aside, smirking. He came over and messed with the bubbles on Kowalski's head so it looked like he had an afro.

Kowalski scowled down at Rico as he said in annoyance, "Very funny Rico."

_**Swimming**_

Both penguins smiled as they entwined flippers and swam on their backs in the water. Swimming was a good past time.

_**Surprise**_

Kowalski definitely was surprised when Rico tackled him and smothered him with kisses, though he wouldn't complain. He did like surprises. Most of the time.

_**Weird**_

Rico was weird to Kowalski in many ways.

The psychotic tendencies, the ability to hack up anything they needed, the explosion loving side to the mushy sensitivity and how he found amusement and interest in the most sickening and life threatening things.

And he loved everything about him that way.

_**Movie**_

Rico had set up a movie night for his own reasons. No one would question it.

Kowalski was clutching to Rico for dear life as the gory horror movie progressed. Skipper was watching with interest at it and had his flipper around a shivering Private.

Rico smirked down at Kowalski and chuckled lowly.

Kowalski looked up and saw the look on Rico's face. His face twisted up in realization. "You wanted this happen, didn't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**First Meetings**_

"This here is Rico!" Skipper announced, grinning, and patted the hefty penguin's back.

Kowalski was skeptical at the large penguin, mostly because of the scar, but he wasn't going to argue or reveal his doubts with his leader. Much at least. "Are you sure about this Skipper?" he questioned. The second in charge eyed Rico carefully.

"Of course," Skipper replied confidently. "Besides, he has ultimate storage!"

To prove his point, Rico regurgitated a baseball bat, a plunger and, the one that freaked Kowalski out, a large butcher's knife.

"Uh…" Kowalski gaped in awe and fear.

Rico smiled and winked at Kowalski, which made him all the more dumbstruck.

_**Teammates**_

A giant and fiery explosion sent four penguins hurtling into an ocean.

Skipper, Private and Rico swam to surface but Kowalski was not so lucky.

The water had knocked the air out of him, making everything a blurry mess, and he had hit his head on a rock to make the situation worse. He was struggling to stay conscious but he couldn't move, like his limbs had been cut off. However, he was able to see a black and white shape coming with lightning speed toward him. He recognized it to be Rico.

Rico grabbed the strategist and swam back to the surface with him. The psychopath brought him back onto land and pumped the water out of him till Kowalski was left spitting out the sea water.

The scientist coughed and threw up the extra water onto the sand, everyone gazing at him with worry. When he was done; he looked at his savior gratefully before saying, "Thank you…Rico."

_**Friends**_

"It's alright Rico," Kowalski consoled, trying his best to be a source of comfort. "So what if she ran off with a puffin, you still have us." Only recently had Guatemala made a scar over Rico's heart that only added to his collection.

The explosion loving bird grumbled bitterly and stared at the ground in depression.

"Don't worry Rico, let's go get some fish. That will cheer you up!" Kowalski put on the best grin he could for a positive atmosphere. It took a minute but Rico slowly smiled and nodded.

Kowalski was about to walk to the nearest river but Rico enveloped him a large and tight hug. The strategist grew red but he happily returned it. Rico also turned a shade of red as he hugged Kowalski even tighter.

_**Crushes**_

A paintbrush stroked the canvas that was already filled with a beautiful array of colors. Rico smiled as the black paint completed the picture of two penguins kissing on the beach with a beautiful sunset as a background. He wasn't much for romance but a dream had left him wanting to paint this.

He was startled when Kowalski suddenly popped out of nowhere and asked, "What have you painted this time?"

Rico yelped and covered the picture the best he could from the scientist.

"Oh c'mon, just let me see."

Rico shook his head and said, "No way!" He continued to try to hide it the best he could. This continued for a while before Kowalski groaned and stalked off with his clipboard held tightly against his chest. What Rico didn't know was that a similar picture was drawn on Kowalski's clipboard.

_**Revealed Feelings**_

Awkward silence. Kowalski and Rico had been left alone in their home but it was nothing but awkward. They both had feelings for each other but neither could admit it, which was the main source of the tension. They could have easily left to their own devices but something prevented that. In all honesty, it was hard to think of something to talk about.

"So…" Kowalski began to try and break the awkward atmosphere. "How…are you?"

"Ok," Rico mumbled, turning his head to the side awkwardly.

"Oh…good." Kowalski looked down at his clipboard and flipped through the pages. He stopped when he came upon the picture he had drawn a while ago. He looked at it and slowly smiled. He became so enveloped in it; he didn't realize Rico approaching out of curiosity at what was making the scientist smile.

The psychopath came over and peeked at the clipboard, attempting to avoid breaking Kowalski from his daze. Rico's eyes went wide and his cheeks tinted red when he saw the picture. He and Kowalski were kissing on a beach with something that looked like a sunset behind them. He had painted something similar, except this one didn't have color.

Rico accidentally made a sound of confusion which made Kowalski's head whip upwards. The scientist immediately went red as he pressed the clipboard to his chest so Rico couldn't see it anymore.

"Um…" Rico felt the heat intensify on his face.

"I c-can e-explain that!" Kowalski stuttered as he grew red himself.

Rico then smiled but the blush intensified on his face along with Kowalski's. "Explain," he grunted with a raised brow.

"Oh, uh…it was a doodle?" Kowalski tried.

Rico smirked and took a step closer to the nervous scientist. "Uh huh." He lifted a brow even higher as he eyed Kowalski with a half-smile. "Like?" Rico pointed to himself.

"Uh, yes…Rico…I like you." Kowalski tensed as Rico shook his head and said, "No. Like like?" Kowalski swallowed the lump in his throat before mumbling, "Yes."

Rico suddenly exploded with joy as he smiled the widest smile he could possibly do. He hugged Kowalski and surprised them both when he shouted, "Love you Walski!"

"I-I…" Kowalski swallowed as he returned the hug. He was never good with feelings but he said it anyway. "I love you too."

_**Secret Lovers**_

The two kissed as they kept their flippers wrapped around each other under the moonlight.

Kowalski pulled away and grinned. "I'm surprised we have gotten away with this for so long."

Rico grunted in agreement as he rubbed his beak against Kowalski's in a pleasant nuzzle. They both froze when a light was shown upon them. They slowly turned their heads to the light and covered their eyes with their flippers from the glare. They brought them down when the light clicked off.

Skipper stepped forward from the darkness with a disproving glare on his features. "Thought you two got away with it, huh?"

"S-Skipper!" Kowalski stuttered, horrified. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up and noticed you two boys weren't in your bunks." Skipper eyed the both of them. "You could have just told me you know. You can't keep it a secret forever, not when you have a penguin as a leader like me!"

Kowalski and Rico both gaped. "S-so you're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad." Skipper glared. "But I'm fine with this."

"You are?" Rico grunted in confusion.

"No, not really," Skipper admitted, shrugging. "Just for hiding this kind of secret I'm giving you both maintenance duty for a month." Upon the looks Rico and Kowalski had Skipper said, "I don't like love and sensitivity in this unit but I will make an exception." He watched as their expressions lit up.

"Thank you Skipper," Kowalski sighed in relief. He was then slapped by his leader, which Rico soon got a face full of flipper too.

"Now don't keep anymore secrets. I will leave you two alone for your…activities." Skipper waved his flipper around in a circle.

Kowalski and Rico blushed but they smiled anyway.

Skipper turned away but glanced back at them for a moment. "Bunch of knuckleheads," he muttered before going back to HQ.

_**Mates for Life**_

Rico spooned Kowalski from behind and nipped his neck possessively.

"Rico," Kowalski began as he shuddered. "I'm glad I met you."

"Glad to have meet you too," Rico purred but it sounded more like a growl. He stopped for a moment, which confused Kowalski until Rico asked, "Together forever?"

"Of course," Kowalski chuckled despite how surprised he felt towards the question. He turned around a planted a quick kiss on Rico's forehead. Kowalski then whispered lustfully, "We are mates for life."

_**Death Together**_

Kowalski gasped as something heavy landed on top of him. He screamed in agony upon hearing the breaking of his own bones. He felt suffocated and could hardly breathe because of the heavy weight that went from his waist and down. His eyesight became fuzzy and he could hardly make out the shapes moving around him. He saw something black and white running toward and he struggled to lift a flipper in a vain attempt to defend himself.

He relaxed; however, when he heard the familiar call, "Kowalski!"

"R-Rico?" Kowalski swallowed thickly as the other came rushing up to him.

"Walski!" Rico shouted. He tried to pry Kowalski from the heavy slab of concrete that had fallen on him. He could only do so much at a time like this.

The entire hidden lair of Dr. Blowhole's HQ was collapsing from a self-destruct button and both of them knew it. Skipper and Private ran by screaming as they dodged pieces of the roof that was collapsing on everything.

"G-g-go R-Rico…" Kowalski gasped for breath.

"No!" Rico continued to try and pull Kowalski out of the wreckage.

They both heard the red blaring alarm. Blowhole was long gone by now.

"Rico, Kowalski come on!" they heard Skipper shout. Neither answered the call of their leader. The exit was but a few feet away with Skipper and Private waiting there with anxiety emitting from their calls.

"Rico, please…" Kowalski tried to keep the blackness from his vision at bay. He was dying and Rico knew it as well as he did.

"No." Rico stopped pulling with tears starting to come down his face.

"Why," Kowalski swallowed before continuing, "don't y-you go?"

"Credo," Rico cried. No, that wasn't just why he was staying. "Love you!"

"I…love y-you t-too," Kowalski whispered.

Rico cried harder than he had ever had at this. He clutched Kowalski's body and kissed his beak with the most passion he could muster. He pulled away and saw Kowalski's breathing slow, eyes closing for the last time. Then he was still. Rico wailed heartbreaking loud for his lost lover. His pain filled gaze was brought up, seeing Skipper and Private calling him over, which he had not heard much of before.

"Rico, it's too late, get over here!" Skipper shouted.

Rico shook his head slowly that was streaked with tears and tightened his grip on Kowalski's motionless body.

The last thing Skipper and Private saw was Rico curling up next to Kowalski before all the building collapsed on the two.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Unspoken**_

Ever since he first met Kowalski a feeling like no other came to light. It was so foreign that he didn't know what to make of it. He tried to identify it with Ms. Perky but it wasn't the same. Rico's feelings were left unspoken but he wouldn't trade his moments with Kowalski for anything, no matter how much it killed him on the inside as well.

_**Oblivious**_

No one could believe that Kowalski was _that_ oblivious to Rico's affection towards him. How could someone look that seductively at another and not notice?

_**Lying**_

The feelings they felt were constantly denied. Love, longing and desire...both thought it wasn't real to feel that way towards each other. They were only lying to themselves.

_**Driving**_

Rico cheered as he drove circles around the Central Park Zoo at night with Kowalski hanging onto him for dear life, begging him to slow down. While this contact was close, Rico took it upon himself to make more physical contact. He discretely touched Kowalski as he drove circles around the chimpanzee habitat.

Kowalski caught onto it pretty quickly and put in some of his own touches. However, he was still scared out of his feathers from the rapid speed they were going at. He noticed that when he touched Rico that the weapons expert would falter in their speed. An idea popped in his head and he smirked slyly. Kowalski kissed the psychopath, forcing Rico to stop as he eagerly returned the heated kiss.

No use in crashing while kissing right?

_**Choice**_

When Kowalski was forced to choose between Doris or Rico, it was no question that he picked Rico.

_**Freezing**_

It was another cold day in New York. And another day Kowalski and Rico snuggled up together to stay warm. Heated kisses helped.

_**Electronic**_

Jealousy radiated off of Rico as Kowalski literally drooled over an electronic device that could hack any computer, shoot lasers, solve complicated math equations and translate languages. The looks Kowalski gave it made Rico's blood boil.

But it wasn't much of a problem...he had a hammer.

_**Acquisitive**_

The longing they felt for each other was just too great. To be with just themselves and no one else...it almost felt selfish.

_**Obviating**_

It wasn't really Kowalski's fault when Ms. Perky was ripped to shreds. Honestly, it wasn't! He just lost his grip when he happened to be right over the slasher habitat is all.

_**Addictive**_

It was so addictive. Every touch, every kiss and every look...they simply needed more.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tricks**_

He wasn't sure exactly how it happened but the next thing Kowalski knew, he was being suspended up in the air by a rope wrapped around his foot. A familiar mohawked penguin snickered, which strangely, caused Kowalski to smile slyly.

This probably wouldn't be so bad.

_**Fail**_

That had been his last chance and he blew it! If only Rico hadn't slammed into that tree, his plan probably would have gone really well.

_**Enemy**_

"Please Rico; we are not your enemy!" Kowalski shouted and dodged yet another explosion, courtesy of Rico.

Under the mind control of Dr. Blowhole, Rico was destroying their lair. Rico babbled with his eyes flashing dangerously red from the mind control serum he had been injected with and continued to throw havoc inside the HQ.

"Rico, amigo, stop this now!" Skipper ordered and tried to tackle his solider but only to be slammed away by an anchor the penguin hacked up.

Private was down for the count and Skipper was knocked out from the hit so only Kowalski was left. He rushed toward Rico and managed to tackle him to the ground. "Rico, focus! It's me, Kowalski!" Rico didn't seem to even be listening and struggled under the grip and tried to hack something up but was stopped when Kowalski threw his beak onto his. Slowly, after some time, Rico lost the red color in his eyes and kissed back.

Dr. Blowhole slammed his flipper on the keyboard when he saw what happened on the screen. "I can never get the love extermination equation right!"

_**Wandering**_

It felt like he was walking in circles to find love. Ms. Perky was just a phase...but then he met Kowalski.

_**Bliss**_

It was bliss when they slept against each other. It was bliss when they felt every touch they exchanged. It was bliss just to swim close with their flippers entwined. It was bliss to kiss each other over and over again.

But the best kind they shared was just the butterflies they had just when they saw each other.

_**Regret**_

Kowalski felt a tear cascade down his cheek as he stroked the picture of Rico he had kept for years under his pillow. If he had heard Rico's pleas for help...he would still be alive and in his flippers.

_**Passion**_

Never, in all his life, had Kowalski seen Rico put so much love into their kiss. Nor when they shared looks and Rico's was so seductive or when the touches they shared felt so warm. Never had Kowalski seen Rico put so much passion into anything. He expected more in the future.

_**No**_

"You have to Rico!" Kowalski pleaded.

Rico shook his head stubbornly, denying the request.

"Please! Just give it to Doris!" Kowalski pleaded further and held out a gift meant for the said dolphin.

Rico shook his head a final time and stomped away to avoid further arguments. No way was he taking chances of losing his Kowalski because of some gift _he_ delivered!

_**Clue**_

It never worked. No matter how many times he looked at him seductively, no matter how many times he tried to seduce and no matter how many times he tried to get rid of Doris, Kowalski would just not see what love Rico had for him.

_**Venting**_

"How could you?" Kowalski hollered at Rico, who was shocked as he stood at the doorway to Kowalski's lab. "Why would you do something like this to me?" he shouted.

Rico swallowed thickly. What had he done? "Walski?" he called out hesitantly but the scientist didn't seem to hear.

"I mean, c'mon! Shelly?" Kowalski raged. "I thought you were done with Ms. Perky but then Shelly? Haven't you seen what a nut she is?"

Rico tilted his head. Was _that_ what this was all about? Still, he felt something stir when Kowalski continued to rant on and on. As the scientist continued, he was only silenced when Rico embraced him and kissed him on the beak passionately.

"Make Kowalski happy," Rico told him when he broke the kiss. He shook his head and added, "Shelly is only a friend."

"B-but," Kowalski stuttered but was silenced with another kiss.

Whenever he had to vent, he could always relax knowing he would get this from Rico.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alone**_ **(Officer X Factor)**

Most of what Kowalski said was blanked out by Rico. "...and BOOM! Instant rain," Kowalski concluded with a sly grin.

Rico blinked at him but slowly smirked after a few moments when an idea struck him. "Skipper, Private gone?"

Kowalski looked up the sky, squinting so few droplets wouldn't enter his eyes. "Yes, it will probably be a while before they return..." he trailed off when he looked back at Rico, who had approached him and was looking at him suggestively. Kowalski's face heated up at the realization at what Rico meant. "OH!" Words then tumbled out of his mouth, "Right! Oh, um, of course! If you know, you want to do...that...but if you don't then that's fine!"

Only a few more seconds of nonsense blubbering had passed before Rico shushed him. He winked and pulled Kowalski down into the HQ. After all, Skipper and Private wouldn't come back for a while, right?

**_Flirt_** **(Operation: Break-Speare)**

Kowalski stood in the lemur habitat with a speaker that was blasting mating calls. His flippers were growing tired from holding it up for so long and all the noise was starting to get to him. Loud mating calls, loud music and he could hear Skipper's VERY loud yelling back from the penguin habitat. A sigh escaped his beak, and his back slouched. He straightened up when a familiar flipper was put on his shoulder.

"Walski..." a voice purred. Rico slowly wrapped his flippers, which were strangely vibrating, around Kowalski's waist as he clicked, squawked and returned the mating calls the speaker was emitting. He didn't seem to notice that it wasn't Kowalski who was making those sounds but if he did, Rico didn't show it.

The next thing Kowalski knew was that he was being pulled away with Rico nipping possessively at his neck and leaving the speaker on the ground. That didn't go as planned...but Kowalski wasn't complaining.

_**Stuck**_ **(It's About Time)**

Kowalski and Rico grunted and struggled as they were knocked into the barrel. After a short time, they didn't hear anything from outside. It was then that strategist stopped moving with the weapons expert following suit. Silence enveloped them for a few moments.

"So...this is awkward isn't it?" Kowalski chuckled to Rico with his face heating up.

Rico suddenly smirked. "C'mere," he growled seductively and took Kowalski there.

The two future Kowalski's faces also grew hot and red from where they were hiding as they heard, and remembered, the noises the two were making, but both had to put a great amount of restraint to not join in on the fun.

_**Devotion**_ **(I Know Why The Caged Bird Goes Insane)**

"Let's roll," Skipper said unenthusiastically as he tried to push Rico away to Invexpo.

The maniac stared longingly at the strategist as he was pushed away. Kowalski returned it with a reassuring smile but deep down in his chest was a new found sense of loneliness. Rico sensed this and tried to put resistance in where he stood, but Skipper was still able to push him away.

Later on, the weapons expert came back and listened to Kowalski talk on and on while Rico showed inventions he brought back from Invexpo, but Kowalski didn't seem to appreciate it, though Rico thought it was because he was too busy playing a card game. Still, he constantly came over...till he got distracted by that hover board.

_**Lovin'**_ **(Loathe At First Sight)**

There might have been a slight malfunction when Kowalski tried to fix the problem with the Love-U-Laser. There might have been a surprising effect that ended up in enhancing Rico's love to Kowalski by tenfold. There might not have been much resistance to Rico's actions as he subdued the scientist later on that day.

Then there might be two penguins having 'fun' in the lab too, right?

_**Hot**_ **(Danger Wears A Cape)**

It could have been just him, but Rico thought Kowalski looked pretty hot and sexy in his super hero costume. Not that he was going to say it out loud; Private was still around.

_**Realization**_ **(All Choked Up)**

No words could express the amount of grief Kowalski felt when he thought it was going to be Rico's end.

No longer would he see the maniac's smirks and sly smiles, those suggestive looks, the times where Rico would be so delighted when he lit up his explosives or those rare times his face lit up red. No longer could he have Rico comfort him, even if the two were just friends, and no longer would he have a chance to tell the psycho how he felt. This was his last chance, and he was going to take it.

When Skipper and Private weren't looking; Kowalski mouthed to Rico, _I love you_.

_**Sacrifice** _**(Hello, Dollface)**

Kowalski had never seen Rico so excited over his doll before but that was probably because Rico wanted a 'lady friend' that would actually 'speak' to him. So when Ms. Perky had 'broken up' with Rico, he found it to be his chance with his Rico, but Kowalski couldn't live to see the maniac so down. The strategist longed to tell Rico how he felt, but Rico only had eyes for Ms. Perky. He briskly removed the voice chip and jumped off the wall.

He managed to compose himself and smiled slyly as he said in a fake surprised tone, "What's that Ms. Perky?" He continued when he saw his team look over. He held up the doll and fake inquired, "You say you have changed your mind?" His words were true from his heart as he spoke for the doll. "I love Rico just the way he is," he said in the best girlish voice he could manage.

Rico instantly raced over and stared to kiss up the length of Ms. Perky's arm while running his flipper through her fake hair. He then waddled off while cuddling up with his doll affectionately.

That was it then...Rico had Ms. Perky. A sting in Kowalski's heart came when he saw Rico and Ms. Perky together. But Kowalski would live with that sacrifice if it meant he would see Rico that happy.

**_Missing_** **(Time Out)**

Kowalski sighed as he stared at Rico's frozen form. Smiling, floating in the air, and a tint of blue to his body like everyone else. He needed to finish that stopwatch; he missed Rico dearly. Julien just wasn't a good enough substitute, no matter how much he could act like Rico at times.

Oh how Kowalski missed Rico. He thought this as he blew a bubble with some sour mango-punch gum. _Back to the lab..._ He waddled away, spared a last glance at Rico and the rest of the team, and went off to try and fix the stopwatch for the fifth time.

_**Apology** _**(Mr. Tux)**

"Walski," Rico drawled out angrily. He tapped his foot repeatedly on the ground with a cross look to his expression as he stood in the doorway of the lab.

Said scientist turned around slowly. He jumped and rubbed the back of his head nervously when he saw the weapons expert. "Oh, err, hello Rico..."

Rico raised a brow and waited for Kowalski to continue.

Kowalski sighed and said, "I apologize for doing a spit take on you...two times." Rico didn't seem to accept the apology so Kowalski came over and timidly kissed Rico. "Am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully when he broke the kiss that Rico eagerly returned.

The weapons expert smiled but shook his head. He tackled Kowalski to the ground and started kissing him roughly. It was going to take more than that for Kowalski to be forgiven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Probably my most suggestive addition, but I'm not sure the others will be like that, unless you want it to be.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Razor **_**(Humanized)**

"Um..." Kowalski looked at the razor in his hand nervously. The strategist had never shaved before, and he hadn't planned on doing it either. It wasn't necessary, right? "Are you sure about this Rico?" he asked as he rubbed the stubble around his chin. What if he accidentally cut himself?

Rico nodded encouragingly from behind with a sly smirk. He didn't like his man pricking him unintentionally with his stubble every time they tried to kiss.

**_Misconception_**

To believe that Kowalski thought Rico would never love him back. How wrong he was.

**_Door_**

Skipper was about to open the door, but he stopped when he heard some very interesting noises on the other side. He would leave Kowalski and Rico alone...for now.

**_Betrayal _(Humanized)**

Tears streamed down Rico's cheek. A dangerous frown was plastered on his face along with the emotions of scorn and betrayal as he watched the scene in front of him at his hiding spot in the bushes.

Julien purred, "Come on Kowalski...be mine tonight..."

Kowalski's face was heated up when he said, "I have to get back to my team-" He was shushed by Julien pressing a finger to his lips and whispering seductively, "Let me take you..."

Rico closed his eyes and ran off when he saw his boyfriend being stripped of his pants by Julien. He'd seen enough.

_**Defiant**_

Rico didn't listen to Kowalski for a reason. The weapons expert just loved seeing the flushed face the scientist had when he didn't listen. He loved to tease him and disobey everything Kowalski told him to do by doing the opposite. Plus, he enjoyed the attention.

_**Blush**_

It was easy for Rico to get Kowalski to blush. You just needed to touch him in the right places.

_**Sensation **_**(Humanized)**

The oddest feeling traveled up Kowalski's spine when Rico started to unbutton his shirt from behind. "R-Rico, I have t-to tend to m-my e-exper-riments," he stuttered huskily.

Rico smirked and took off the shirt and lab coat Kowalski wore. He bit his neck from behind and stared at Kowalski as he did. A brand new sensation ran through both of them and everything went off from there.

Later on, Skipper walked into the living room and saw two naked men on the floor. He simply blinked and called out, "Don't come in just yet Private!" He didn't hear the reply Private gave but that wasn't important. He tossed a blanket over the two and left. "Knuckleheads..."

_**Hickey **_**(Humanized)**

"Oh..." Rico groaned as Kowalski nibbled and sucked at his neck. It was unusual for Kowalski to take charge, not that the maniac was complaining. He enjoyed the soft lips that touched his skin and the desire filled eyes that would shine up at him. But he just loved this moment...

Kowalski smiled slyly when he bit his boyfriend's neck, causing a small yelp from Rico, and leaving another hickey to the many on Rico's neck.

_**Bed **_**(Humanized)**

"Rico!" Kowalski yelped as he was tackled onto the large bed. He was smothered with kisses and didn't have the chance to pull away for air until Rico decided to give him the opportunity. The strategist gasped for air and once he gained back most of his composure back did he ask, "What are you doing?"

Rico answered this as he roughly grinded their hips together, earning a loud moan from Kowalski, and put his hand on the scientist's stomach while dragging it lower and lower...

_**Yes**_

"Walski?" Rico began nervously.

Kowalski looked up and said, "What is it Rico?"

"Like me?"

"Of course."

"No...like, like."

There was no hesitation from Kowalski. "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Caught**_

What Rico was watching was probably the most humiliating and hilarious thing he ever saw Kowalski do. And he was enjoying every second of it. Kowalski was singing and dancing in the middle of his lab, using the end of a screwdriver as a microphone.

"I wanna know oh-oh, if you'll be my girl!" Kowalski sung, doing the must ridicules dance ever. "Hhheeyyy, hey baby! I wanna-" he stopped abruptly, noticing Rico's presence. A squeak of embarrassment escaped from the scientist as he tossed the screwdriver away. "How long have you been there?" he cried.

The psychopath scratched his side and grunted, "Whole time."

The scientist's face heated up and he started pacing. "Why?" he cried out to the ceiling. A whole rant started rolling off his tongue as he got flustered and angered at himself.

Rico was grinning with a look of pleasure. He thought Kowalski looked pretty sexy.

_**Understanding**_

They were synced with one another and could always work together. There was a silent understanding between them.

The strategist knew just about everything there was to the psychopath and the same was for Rico to Kowalski. They had grown close and that unbreakable bond led to something more, something more precious. They wouldn't give it up for the world.

_**Tackle**_

"Walski!" Rico cried happily.

Kowalski fell over with a squeak of surprise. He allowed Rico to nuzzle his neck while he looked at him in exasperation. "I was only gone for an hour!"

_**Pudding**_

They always looked forward to that dessert. Sure, it was tasty, but it was the clean-up they enjoyed. It always tasted better when on someone's skin.

_**Dominant**_

"So, who's the female in this relationship?" Kowalski asked Rico, curiously.

The maniac grinned slyly. "You."

Kowalski yelped, both embarrassed and shocked, "What? Why me?"

"You scream like a girl."

_**Skill**_

"How do you do that?" Kowalski asked Rico in awe.

The weapons expert finished cutting the fish into tuna rolls, smirking at Kowalski. "Skill." _But that isn't all I'm skilled at,_ Rico thought, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Kowalski, who failed to notice. He was too busy eating the tuna rolls.

_**Denial**_

"It wouldn't work out," Kowalski protested weakly. The look Rico gave him broke his heart. He looked down. It wouldn't work. Two males, together? No. They couldn't even produce offspring. But deep down, Kowalski knew he wanted the same thing. To touch, hold and kiss Rico. But...it-it just wouldn't work! It was preposterous!

Rico clasped his flipper with Kowalski's. "Will," he insisted. "Least try."

"I-I..." Kowalski swallowed back his tears and ripped away from Rico's grasp. "I can't!" He hastily went off, leaving Rico heartbroken.

_**Accident**_

Rico had never intended to fall in love with a teammate, much less another male. But his feelings came and that was that.

_**Forgiveness**_

"I'm sorry," Kowalski apologized sincerely. A simple mistake that had chaotic affects.

Rico hesitated then turned to look into Kowalski's eyes. "It's okay." Both of them slowly grinned. "C'mere," Rico grunted slyly, making a gesture for Kowalski to come closer. The strategist eagerly complied and the rest of the night was a complete blur.

_**Lovers **_**(Humanized)**

Cries of pleasure and excitement were only muffled by the door. There were shouts, creaks from a bed and loud moans.

Skipper felt his face burn every time Private asked him what Kowalski and Rico were doing. He wished they could be quieter with their activities, even if they were lovers.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cellphone **_**(Humanized)**

Yelling, Rico tossed the phone to the ground. It buzzed and zapped with a spark of blue. He wasn't satisfied. He took out a sludge hammer and started beating it to tiny pieces of scrap. Even then, he kept at it. Finally, after minutes of rage, he stopped and smirked at his handiwork. The maniac wiped sweat from his brow and tossed the hammer away, smashing a window carelessly.

With a skip to his step, he went off back to home. Now Doris couldn't call Kowalski anymore and he had him _all_ to himself.

_**Romantic**_

The light warmly illuminated two faces in the darkness. The wooden table that was supported by two blocks of concrete was covered with a white silky fabric. It had two plates laid down, filled with fish. Kowalski was in awe at the sight and soaked it all in pleasantly. Rico had his head tilted to the side, resting on a single flipper, and gazing at Kowalski through half closed eyes that were filled with desire.

"I never would have thought you to be the romantic type," Kowalski mused, grinning, as he looked up at Rico.

Rico snapped to attention. He grinned nervously, straightening the red bowtie he was wearing. Chuckling, he said bashfully, "Eh, whaddya gunna do?"

_**Care**_

"I care about you," Kowalski told Rico truthfully, pressing his form into his chest. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks.

Rico looked up with his eyes as large as possible that were filled with tears. "Really?" he croaked.

"Of course," Kowalski whispered and kissed Rico, who happily returned. Rico thought softly, _He cares_...

_**Tease**_ **(Humanized)**

Rico smirked as he constantly touched Kowalski, licked his lips and would send suggestive looks when he knew Kowalski would see it. He constantly would look between Kowalski's legs and was pleased at what he saw.

At some point, Kowalski had enough and his patience snapped. "Stop teasing me!"

_**Fun**_

What did Rico consider fun?

Watching Kowalski sleep, blowing things sky high, kissing Kowalski, painting, destruction of all sorts, making out with Kowalski, driving, eating, making sushi, making love with Kowalski, doing a strut to Julien's music, eating, watching a monster truck marathon, eating, cuddling with Kowalski, combat training, eating some more, ice carving but most of all, just being with Kowalski.

_**Follower**_

No matter where Kowalski went, Rico was there to follow and stay.

_**Muscles **_**(Humanized)**

Kowalski found himself blushing as he watched Rico lift weights, with his muscles flexing in areas when he did the task. He wanted to trace the outline so badly. The skin was tan and succulent to Kowalski. It was torture but sent a visual pleasure to the scientist. He just adored Rico's muscles.

_**Comfort**_

The second in charge of the team sighed, ceasing his earlier sobs, calming down as he rested in Rico's flippers. He murmured quietly, "Thank you..."

_**Vacation**_

Rico had a flipper wrapped around Kowalski, both of their eyes closed in calm bliss. They rocked in the hammock they occupied with the buffets of the wind pushing it side to side. Simply on a beach in Hawaii as their vacation in their own little world as Private buried Skipper up to his neck under the sand.

_**Seduction **_**(Humanized)**

"Come on," Rico purred, running his fingers over Kowalski's chest. He grinned seductively and lowered Kowalski to his bed, straddling him.

Kowalski weakly protested, "Rico...please..." A moan was elicited when Rico touched him in all the right places. He no longer knew if he was telling him to stop or continue. Then he was touched _there_ and inhaled sharply. Rico brought his hand away, smirking as he backed away, leaving Kowalski unsatisfied. The strategist looked up and scowled. "You intended that, didn't you? To seduce me?"

Rico grinned. "Yup!" Then he dived back to finish what he started.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Suppression_**

Kowalski couldn't help it. He leaned in and nuzzled, nipped, licked and kissed Rico's neck. Anything to satisfy his desire. Rico stopped watching the show on television and titled his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for Kowalski to explore. He sighed and moaned blissfully as Kowalski had his way with him. Some desires were too much to suppress and Rico found that out when Kowalski started to fondle with his body too.

_**Shower **_**(Humanized)**

Cleansing the day's mission with soap, Kowalski started to rub the bar across his muscles and other parts of his body. Humming a tune, he did not notice someone enter the bathroom.

Rico raised a brow when he heard Kowalski's humming turn into singing. The steam in the room made him want to go back where there was fresh air. But no way was he going to mess up this opportunity. If he felt bold, he would have just moved the curtain aside but Rico didn't think he could. Something held him back. Instead, he settled down in the corner of the steamed bathroom and waited.

After three more minutes, Rico was rewarded with Kowalski finally turning off the shower and stepping out into the open for view. He put a hand over his mouth to prevent making any noise, or to reveal his blush and pleased grin, at the naked man in front of him. He felt mildly disappointed when Kowalski wrapped a towel around his waist, after drying his hair a bit.

It took a good minute for Kowalski to realize Rico was there, watching him. "Rico!" he shrieked. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE? WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ME? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Kowalski was answered when he saw the broken handle of the door.

Rico didn't bother to hide his smirk when Kowalski got red with embarrassment and tried to conceal as much of his body as possible, obviously flustered. The psychopath couldn't ignore the bulge in his pants any longer and approached Kowalski, taking his sweet time doing it.

"Oh c'mon Rico, I just took a shower!" Kowalski complained when Rico pulled him into the shower again. A towel was thrown out before the curtain was pulled aside again. Hopefully, Skipper and Private wouldn't hear them this time.

_**Dirty **_**(Warning: Possible M rated content)**

_'Two can play at that game'_, Kowalski thought mischievously.

Rico could seduce and touch him to submission but this time, he wasn't going down without a fight. He slipped a flipper downwards, managing to rub it across and against Rico's cloaca. The hefty bird inhaled sharply but closed his eyes in bliss when Kowalski continued to make tantalizing circles. The strategist firmly grasped Rico's neck and pulled him down for a hard, passionate kiss, tangling their tongues together. Rico moaned and Kowalski knew he had him right where he wanted him.

_**Lap**_

Rico patted his own lap, smirking up at his mate. Kowalski was tired, so he needed to sit down and rest. Rico just wanted to be able to touch and feel his warmth at the same time. However, this need made Kowalski rather uncomfortable.

The scholar bird turned a deep crimson. "Uh no, I-I don't t-think-GAH!" he yelped as he was suddenly pulled onto the psychotic's bird lap. Flippers wrapped around his waist and a head rested in the crook of his neck. Kowalski wasn't getting out of this any time soon. Especially because Rico had already fallen asleep. Kowalski gave up on the idea of escape and embraced Rico back, trying desperately to forget about the drool coating his feathers.

_**Moments**_

The times where they understand each other through silence and were comfortable with it then you knew they had something special. When their sexual desires were special and rare because they enjoyed and loved the simple touches then you knew they valued each other. When they hugged and told each other how much they missed them then you knew they cared. When you seem them laugh and argue then you know they're still best friends. When you seem them kiss and cry happily because the words they speak to each other are sweet and true then you know their love.

Kowalski and Rico had this. They were the lucky ones.

_**Ceiling**_

Skipper was outraged to say the least. "How did you get _that_ on the ceiling!"

_**Ambivalence**_

Rico had slapped then kissed him after he had nearly killed himself with yet another explosive experiment. The weapons expert was pissed but relieved that he was alive at the same time.

Kowalski debated if that was a good thing or not.

_**Waterfall**_

"Woohoo!" a familiar yell echoed.

Kowalski face palmed. "Oh no..."

"Go for it Rico!" Skipper shouted enthusiastically while pumping his flippers; Private was looking on with worry.

They gazed up at the waterfall where at the very top stood Rico. Kowalski was concerned for his safety as well as Private but Skipper, classic Skipper, was encouraging him to do the stunt. It wasn't the largest waterfall but it was enough to make Kowalski's heart beat like a thundering drum. So many possibilities of things that could go wrong.

Rico felt the adrenaline pump through his veins, ignoring his lover's cries to stop. He took a running start on the slab of rock he had been standing on and then jumped, forming a cannon ball position. His splash was large, soaking Skipper, Kowalski and Private. He swam up to the surface and let out a whoop of excitement that matched Skipper's.

Kowalski ran over and shouted with worry, "Don't do that! You could have killed yourself!" The strategist was obviously exaggerating. That didn't come close to killing him. The worse pain he had was his stinging rear.

Rico rolled his eyes. It was like he had a girlfriend sometimes.

_**Comfort**_

The second in charge of the team sighed, ceasing his earlier sobs, calming down as he rested in Rico's flippers. "Thank you..."

_**Past**_

Looking back, they had never gotten along the way they would have liked. Arguments over small things, harsh words, disagreements and the lack of understanding. But there had always been something special when they got along but more when they fought. A spark. Something ignited their emotions, affecting their actions and decisions, clouding their judgment.

But that was the past and they couldn't do anything against. No amount of wishing or time machines could fix it. Because there is always that regret. Sometimes in the places you least expect it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I'll make this the last chapter, what do you think? It's getting difficult to come up with some words.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Can't_ (Prior to Loathe At First Sight)**

Kowalski grinned as he finally constructed the Love-U-Laser when he inserted the maguthium. "Yes! Finally it's finished!" he cheered. Now he just had to use it on his secret love.

The strategist opened the lab door and was pleased to see his target in the room. It was Rico, who was happily dancing and humming a song with his doll, Ms. Perky. Kowalski raised the Love-U-Laser, having already targeted himself, and aimed at the weapons expert. He was about to shoot but paused as he watched Rico enjoy his time with Ms. Perky.

He finally lowered the machine when Rico stopped to catch his breath and pressed his body against Ms. Perky's plastic one, holding her tightly. Kowalski inhaled and exhaled slowly, leaving the Love-U-Laser hanging loosely in his flipper. He slowly retreated back into the lab and closed the door shut, slumping against it.

Maybe he could try it on Doris instead.

**_Mint_ (Humanized)**

Kowalski abruptly broke the passionate kiss, making Rico groan in need. The strategist took on a faint cringe as he lightly smacked his lips together. "Rico, what on Earth did you eat?"

"Fish," came Rico's guttural reply with a shrug. He didn't see the problem.

"Could you do me a favor and get a mint before we go any further?"

Rico grinned. "Nope!" Then he forced his lips back onto Kowalski's, slipping his tongue in as Kowalski tried to make a protest. Rico ate virtually everything but wouldn't swallow a single mint?

_**Leisure**_

Today was another lucky day off for the team of penguins, leaving them to their own activities. Skipper and Private were out doing whatever, while Rico and Kowalski enjoyed each other's warmth and company inside the HQ.

Rico sighed, content, as he laid in Kowalski's flippers with his back pressed up against the taller bird's belly. Kowalski spooned Rico from behind with a small smile, letting out his own soft sigh when he felt the weapons expert relaxed even deeper into his appendages.

The silence might've been different from their norm but they enjoyed it nonetheless. Their beaks nuzzled together as they stayed in the comfortable position. All they could hear was their pleased noises and breathing with the occasional splash from up above.

All that mattered was that they could be together in their leisure. They _relished_ these moments.

_**Jury**_

Kowalski loved Rico and all but he was the worst attorney ever.

_**Waltz**_

The strategist had never been one for dancing but the one dance he could do was the waltz. All that it required was slow music, some room to dance and a partner. However, what he always lacked was a partner but that was going to change.

Subtly, Kowalski went toward their radio and put it on a certain station. He smirked when a familiar slow song started to play, engulfing the habitat in its melody.

Rico looked up curiously from the television, cocking an eyebrow that wasn't there at the scientist.

Kowalski approached him and held out a flipper, smirking confidently. "May I have this dance?"

Rico didn't even get to answer as Kowalski pulled him up and pressed their feathery chests together in the closed position of the dance. Kowalski wrapped his right wing around Rico's waist and clasped the other with Rico's free flipper. After encouraging the psychopath to put his left flipper over his, they began the unexpected dance.

Their webbed feet glided across the floor but all they were paying attention to was each other. Honestly, Rico never expected Kowalski to take charge, even if it was dancing, especially with such an air of confidence. But, he had to admit, Kowalski was good at dancing when it came to the waltz. He finally relaxed into Kowalski's hold and met the steps without issue, causing the both of them to grin.

This continued for a while till the song ended, which made Kowalski break the hold and turn off the radio. When he turned back he asked timidly, "So, would you mind be my dance partner?"

Rico jumped forward in excitement and hugged the taller bird with his small tail feathers swishing from side to side.

Kowalski embraced the weapons expert back happily. He chuckled and nuzzled his beak into Rico's neck as he said quietly, "Looks like I have a dance partner."

_**Massage**_

Flippers expertly rubbed and ground against Kowalski's shoulders. He sighed and gasped when Rico was able to rid a knot away that was along his shoulders. "Oh…that feels good," he moaned pleasantly as Rico went lower, cracking his lover's back in a way that felt good.

Rico smirked as he molded Kowalski in that way he liked. It was satisfying to see the intelligent bird as putty in his flippers where he was in control. The way he twisted, arched, tensed and relaxed was something he liked to watch. "Tense," he commented with a low chuckle that rumbled in his throat.

"Well, that would be…" Kowalski trailed off as a soft sigh escaped him. Rico had pushed himself onto him, spooning him as he played with his chest feathers.

Best massage _ever_.

**_Motorcycle_ (Humanized)**

Kowalski shrieked as he held onto Rico for dear life. He felt his weight lift off from the motor vehicle and let out a yelp as they crashed back down onto the ground. "Slow down, slow down!" he pleaded in a wail. His arms were wrapped tightly around Rico's waist, pressing his chest onto the psychopath's back. This was one of the most terrifying experiences in his life.

Rico laughed as he did a sharp turn on the motorcycle, making Kowalski shriek in utter terror. The weapon expert's tongue was lolled out of his mouth, showing his enjoyment of the adrenaline pumping experience.

They were speeding down streets and were riding through Central Park along with any place that they could get away with. To anyone this would be terrifying but Rico found it rivaling next to his love of explosions and Kowalski.

"Rico, please slowdown in the name of Isaac Newton!" Kowalski pleaded further, burying his head into Rico's back.

The weapons expert smirked but only sped up, making the strategist whimper. If Kowalski would be this close to him then Rico would have to take him out more often!

**_Piano_ **

"I didn't know you played the piano," Kowalski stated suspiciously as he watched Rico play the musical instrument inside their HQ. It was only there because Rico had hacked it up.

The weapons expert didn't meet his eyes but smirked as his flippers hit individual keys to the music.

Kowalski mused suspiciously, "I didn't think it was possible to play a piano due to our lack of fingers." He noticed the nervous grin on Rico's face and realized his earlier suspicions were correct. His eyes trailed down, pretending not to notice the weapons expert shift with discomfort.

Suddenly, Kowalski looked under the piano, ignoring Rico's protesting squawk. When he straightened back up he was holding a music player which he promptly turned up, ceasing all melodic music that had been floating in the lair.

Kowalski sighed and shook his head. "Could've you at least picked a disc that didn't have violins in it as well?"

A sheepish half-smile crept up on Rico's face.

"If you're trying to impress me then I suggest trying a different tactic, though I am flattered."

Rico couldn't help but grin.

_**Laugh**_

One of the things the Zoo animals didn't get was why Kowalski found Rico's laugh to be sexy.

_**Touch**_

Kowalski loved to guide his flippers through Rico's Mohawk and contours of his feathers. The sensation he would get as a reward when he nuzzled their beaks together or when he ran his flipper down the weapons expert's back. Feeling those muscles and feathers was an addiction that ate away at the strategist.

Was it wrong that he loved to touch Rico so much?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will continue for three more chapters, but I do appreciate the reviews I have received that requested that I go on with this project. I will no longer accept sexual content based requests for future stories but, otherwise, I will attempt to make other requests that I like.**

**The first drabble _is_ based off a picture I saw on DA.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I apologize for not giving the title of the picture that had inspired one of the prompts for the last chapter. A picture by Minzenkoenig called 'Should I' on devianart. Advertisement to my fellow Kico fans, go to the drawer to see a bunch of Kico pictures.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Distance<em> (Humanized)**

Rico bit his lip, fingers hovering over a keyboard. What if someone caught him here in the middle of the night? He was already in trouble for busting up the weapons room, what would happen is someone saw him sneaking around at night? Making up his mind, the nervous soldier started to tap a message out on various keys. He stopped to look at the message before clicking send.

_How's it going?_

The simplicity of the message made Rico want to slap himself but, instead, he groaned and propped his head up with his hand. A high priority message to a top secret base and he sent, '_How's it going_?' Honestly, he couldn't think of anything else to type. He sighed and stared at the screen longingly. There was a sudden beep, causing him to flinch and look at the monitor curiously. He hadn't expected such a quick response, much less one at all.

_I'm freezing. Worst location for a mission, ever._

The psychopath chuckled quietly, glad that Kowalski decided to be straight to the point for once. It's been months since they had last seen each other, which killed Rico. This only fueled his quick typing, not caring if he made a mistake or not.

_Be back soon?_

The response was impossibly quick but Rico didn't question it.

_Another month to go. We have to make a final security sweep and other tasks I don't want to bore you with. But how are you and everyone else?_

_I'm fine. Skipper and Marlene dating now. ;)_

_Yes, we all knew that was going to happen at some point, didn't we? =)_

The psychopath felt a smile tug at his lips, though he felt a deep longing in his gut. It'd be nice to see Kowalski's face again, expressing emotions in such a way that Rico found himself ogling over. You never knew how much you would miss something till it was gone. He missed Kowalski like hell. Rico's smile deteriorated into a frown. He typed slowly about that aching thought in his head.

_Miss you._

He smiled slightly at the response he got back. It's all he wanted to hear.

_I miss you too._

**_Puppy_ (Humanized)**

Kowalski blinked slowly at the sight before him. "Just...where did you get that?"

Rico cuddled the puppy in his arms, looking up at Kowalski with a smile. "Out in cold," he grunted. "All lost. No home." He gave the strategist his own puppy dog eyes and pleaded, "Keep 'im? Pwease?"

The taller male sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "Rico, please, we share an apartment. Even if I said yes, how will we take care of it in a small place like this? You should just put it back where you found it, maybe hand it over to a pound."

Frowning, Rico put the puppy up to his face, adding the pup's eyes to match his. "Pwease Walski?"

The pup let out a little whine and tiny yap, looking up at Kowalski with soulful brown eyes. It seemed to silently ask if it could stay, ears pressed to its head and eyes wide as could be.

Kowalski sighed and took one last look at Rico. "Fine," he caved with a sigh. "But if this doesn't work out then we're giving him up to the pound."

"Yay!" Rico cheered and hugged the little dog to his chest. "Thank you!" He hugged Kowalski too, making the scientist light up a bright red. Rico gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, only increasing the shade of red on Kowalski's face, before running into the apartment with the puppy. "Yay! Family!"

Kowalski looked at his roommate with a faint trace of shock, mouth slightly agape. Slowly, he smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Family..." he mused and grinned. "I like the sound of that..."

**_Skirt_ (Humanized)**

"How'd you even get me in this!"

Rico smirked slyly, remembering the process of getting the item of clothing on the scientist. He eyed Kowalski, chuckling to himself at the success of putting a black skirt on him. Honestly, he didn't look bad. "Look good," he commented, snickering as Kowalski went a shade of red.

"Oh, I just bet you _love_ seeing me in this," he grumbled sarcastically, gesturing to the piece of clothing.

Rico went a bit pink, chewing on the side of his cheek. His eyes trailed down his figure and he found himself agreeing with the sarcastic statement. "Maybe..." He came to look Kowalski in the eyes and grinned.

"What?"

The psychopath only laughed. In a way, it complimented Kowalski's legs, not that he would admit.

"I hate you right now."

"Love you too."

**_Opera_**

Kowalski adored that tenor voice the moment he had first heard it. Granted, it was brief and about fish, but sweet mother he loved it.

**_Stamps_**

Various colored stamps were decorating Kowalski as he came back into the HQ with less than a skip to his step.

Private looked up from his show, eyes widening with surprise as he raced over to the scientist. "What hap- Ooh, London." The private pulled the stamp off Kowalski, making the taller bird wince, and skipped away, indulging himself in fond memories.

"Not that I don't like the look," the flat headed leader drawled out and looked his strategist up and down skeptically. "But what happened to you?" Skipper questioned with an arched brow.

Kowalski sighed, trying to ignore the burning sensation on his cheeks at what had happened topside moments ago. "Rico."

**_Hangover_ (Humanized)**

Rico woke up that morning with his teammate lying on top of him and a pain in his nether regions.

What the hell happened?

**_Cheese_**

"Prepare to meet your demise!" Kowalski bellowed, pointing a nozzle at his guttural companion. He promptly sprayed a long string of cheese at Rico's face and anywhere else he could get without the psychopath's flippers getting in the way.

Rico opened his beak, catching the substance and swallowing it. He laughed and hacked up his own squirt able cheese, aiming it for the scientist. "My turn!"

With bubbling laughter, the two started squirting cheese at one another. They squealed with laughter, jumping and running around as they chased each other. They used tables and anything they could get their flippers on for cover and even tackled each other onto the floor. They were a messy scramble of flippers and cheese as they tried to spray the substance at the other. They looked ridiculous to anyone that might've been watching but they were having fun, which was all that mattered.

In the end, the lab was a mess with trails of cheese everywhere and upturned tables, boxes and inventions scattered everywhere. In the middle of the mess were two tired penguins, one lying on top of the other, as they slept peacefully.

**_Rain_ (Humanized)**

"Gah! It's raining again." Kowalski frowned, reaching his hands up to rest on his head. "Rico, do you have an umbrella?" he asked, turning to his companion. When he received a shake of the head, Kowalski let out a scoff of disbelief. "You have everything but an umbrella?"

Rico shrugged sheepishly and pulled off his jacket. He raised it up with his hands, wrapping it around him and Kowalski, successfully covering the tops of their heads. "There ya go," he grunted, half-smiling at his teammate. He grinned almost shyly at Kowalski, who was simply staring at him, and ducked his head a bit in embarrassment. "Get out of rain?"

Kowalski coughed awkwardly, glancing aside, and nodded. "Right, um, we need some cover." He turned to look at Rico. "I believe...we...should..." he ended up trailing off at the dazed look Rico was giving him. The strategist swallowed the lump in his throat when his companion's eyes flicked to his lip then back to his eyes. "We should…probably…get that, um, thing…for Skipper…"

An almost nervous chuckle rumbled from Rico's throat. "Can wait," he murmured and not so subtly squeezed closer to Kowalski. Nervously swallowing and biting his lip, Rico nuzzled his head into the taller man's chest, working his way up to his neck.

Kowalski tensed but felt himself smiling, if a bit slyly. He returned the affectionate gesture, surprising the psychopath. He pressed their foreheads together and breathed pleasantly from his mouth. He murmured lowly, "Maybe we can stay a little longer…"

**_Bath_**

"Yay!" Rico exclaimed and hopped into the bubble filled tub, splashing water out and onto the concrete floor. "Ooh," he sighed pleasantly at the heat of the water. "Oh, yeah..." The psychopath slumped up against the tub till only his head and neck were visible.

Kowalski, who had been in the tub at the time, wiped the bubbles and water off his face with a light scowl. "Rico, I came here to relax and leave stress in the dust. _You_ are not helping." He tried to look annoyed but he was nervous and flustered. Did Rico really have to jump in with him? The question on his mind was why Rico had felt compelled to join him in the tub in the first place.

Rico sent him a sly grin and sat up, lifting his flipper onto the edge of the tub so it was hanging out. He sure did look comfortable. "Sorry," he apologized, though he didn't mean it. He stared at Kowalski, smirking to himself when he saw how the strategist was trying to look at the water, rather than him. A low chuckle resonated from his throat when he decided to take a risk.

The water shifted as Rico scooted over, immediately catching Kowalski's attention. He sighed contently and placed a flipper over Kowalski's shoulders, another trailing down the scientist's chest. The weapons expert looked at him with heat on his cheeks.

Seeing the look on Kowalski's face just made his day.

**_Tender_ (Humanized)**

A hand caressed a cheek, lightly coming down to a chin and subtly leading two lips together. It was a light brush of the soft skin, not necessarily a kiss, but a daring act of care. After a brief hesitation, the lips came in contact again, soft and nervous breathing buffeting the other's face. It was awkward at first but it gradually smoothed out. Their heads tilted for better access, giving into the desirable and yielding actions of the other.

The pressure of the kiss sent soft shivers up their spines, encouraging further contact. Hands stroked a back, another going for the other's hips. Light squeezes and soft caresses made their cheeks light up a faint pink. Their breaths came out ragged as they ran out of air, forcing them to separate.

It wasn't even a second before they dived back in for more.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Green_ (Humanized)**

"We are really high up," Kowalski breathed, heart rapidly beating against his chest as they reached the very top of the rollercoaster. His partner's fingers touched his hand and flashed him a daring smile to match. The strategist was about to make a remark but, instead, let out a shrill shriek when the ride took an abrupt dive downwards. He screamed, completely terrified, especially since they were at the very front, which was a place he did not want to be at.

Rico was screaming also but not in terror. It was whoops of excitement and enjoyment. His tongue sticking out and touching the side of his cheek, making him look ridiculous, but he didn't mind. He laughed hysterically after hearing Kowalski's screams and squeezed the scientists white hand, having all the blood drained from clenching the bar too tight. "WHOO!"

Kowalski started to feel sick by the time they did a loop and found it increasingly difficult to keep his lunch down. His screams of terror had morphed into groans of nausea. They finally came to a sudden halt, which didn't at all help with Kowalski's stomach predicament. He groaned, earning Rico's attention. The psychopath gave him a look that expressed concern and a hint of amusement before unbuckling him and helping Kowalski up. They staggered to the nearest trashcan where Kowalski promptly 'tossed his cookies'.

The strategist looked up, a dazed but disgusted look in his eyes. "Ugh, when did I have nachos?"

This prompted a bark of laughter from his energized partner. He calmed down as quick as he was amused and eyed Kowalski for a moment. He took in the sickly color on him and offered a small smile. "Green, not your color." He took his hand and gently pushed the black hair off of his forehead, tucking it on the sides of his ears. Kowalski turned a bright red from this action and swallowed nervously when Rico trailed his hand down his cheek. "Red is..."

**_Roses_**

"Here."

Kowalski blinked, looking down at the wilted red roses that Rico had thrust forward. Honestly, he was flattered. The roses might've seen better days but the thought was sweet and so...well, unlike Rico. But as he gazed at the weapons expert, he realized just how antsy Rico was, possibly fearing some negative response. Kowalski looked to the flowers, finding an underestimated beauty within the red petals, a lot like Rico.

Red, the color of passion and romance.

Timidly, he took it by the stems then looked back to his anticipating and nervous teammate, trying to find some coherent response. He half-smiled, encouraging another from Rico, and accepted the thoughtful gift. "...thank you."

Roses were now his favorite flower.

**_Tears_**

That was the last thing they ever wanted to see from the other.

**_Consolation_ (Humanized)**

"There was nothing you could've done," Private insisted and rubbed the side of his superior's arm in a comforting and soothing gesture. "He would've taken the bullet no matter what. It was his decision."

Kowalski looked at Private with red rimmed eyes, having stopped his hysterical sobbing at least an hour ago. "I wish he hadn't."

Private shifted uncomfortably, as if searching for words that could lift their mood. Unfortunately, there was no way to sugarcoat death. What happened, happened, and there wasn't much else to it. Yet, the young cadet felt faint anger towards the lieutenant, for not understanding the sacrifice Rico did was done willingly. He would've done it even if they had held him back. "Rico knew you had more to live for then he did," Private told him slowly, ignoring the pained look Kowalski gave him as much as he could. "If you died...he would only have me, Skipper and his explosives. You're his world K'walski."

"Was," Kowalski mumbled and forced himself not to tear up, using his hand to rub the bridge of his nose to help the inevitable task. He felt a few warm tears trail down his cheek and took a shuddering breath to calm his near break down. "Rico meant so much to me..."

"We know soldier," Skipper said softly, appearing at the doorway. He walked in and settled himself beside his second in command. He put a strong arm around him, allowing Kowalski to keen and sob onto his chest. "We know..."

**_Waiting_**

The best part about waiting for each other was when they finally got back together.

**_Scratch _**

He knew that one spot where Rico would just turn into mush if he scratched there. Just right under his chin, a bit to the side...and then he got whatever he wanted.

**_Advertising_**

Their relationship wasn't approved by many, but they showed it off with great pride and happiness anyway.

**_Clay_ (Humanized)**

"How in Einstein's underpants are you able to make that?" Kowalski's remark was not an insult, it was a disbelieving question. He stared at the beautifully sculpted piece of pottery as if that alone would unravel the secrets of its creation. "It's just so-so-so..." he trailed off and shook his head, trying to find a word that would suit this masterpiece. He gave a defeated swing of his hand in an exaggerated gesture. "Perfect."

The statement encouraged Rico to grin and he leaned down to his sitting teammate. "W'nt meh to show how?" he rumbled, a warmth in his voice that got Kowalski red.

"If that's alright with you," he coughed awkwardly and gave the weapons expert a shy smile.

He took the hand that was offered to him and was pulled up. He squatted down on a stool a few meters away that had a potter wheel set up in front of it. Rico leaned down from behind, his warm breath hitting the side of Kowalski's face. He plopped a slab of wet clay on the wheel and gave the scientist brief and rough instructions on what to do, even though he knew fully well on how the machine worked. In two minutes, he was running his hands on the sides of the wet clay, molding it into the shape he desired. Unfortunately, he was not satisfied with its shape and couldn't figure out how to get it to be like Rico's.

Speaking of the psychopath, he slithered his arms across Kowalski's, helping him keep them steady and get it into the shape that he instinctively knew Kowalski wanted. He felt the burning sensation emit from the smarter male and found himself letting off an involuntary shiver. He chuckled, a bit nervously, and hummed in his musing. "Cliché."

Kowalski had a smooth rumble of laughter pass through his lips, something Rico was always attracted too. "A cliché...but a good one." He moved his position, offering enough space for Rico to sit right behind him on the stool. Still helping in shaping the clay, Rico complied with the silent request and sat down, pressing his muscled chest against Kowalski's smooth back with his head resting on his shoulder. The scientist graced Rico with a dashing grin, making the weapons expert turn red. "I think I like this style of art. We should do this more often."

Rico couldn't agree more.

**_Opposites_**

They didn't get any more different than those two. They were complete and utter opposites, no question about it. Yet, here they were, spending loving moments with each other. No one would have predicted that this would happen, much less believed or considered the notion. One thing was clear, that old saying, opposites attract, was truer than they would have ever thought.

**_Bus_ (Humanized)**

Kowalski's nose crinkled. "It smells like garbage fumes in here." He sat on the dull green seat, slumped over, and held onto one of the many bars on the bus, looking to his companion that was adjacent from him. "And you take this every day?" Receiving a nod, Kowalski clicked his tongue and nodded a bit as well. "That would explain a lot."

Rico raised an eye ridge, debating whether to consider that an insult or not.

Sensing the unasked question, Kowalski was quick with a hasty explanation. "Not that, you know, it's just-forget it, I'm digging in deep again, aren't I?"

He received a sly half-smile and a nod. "Cute though."

"Funny," Kowalski chuckled dryly. "I still don't like the bus though." He tried to restrain his cringe when a particularly large man sat beside him, eating a bowl of chili. He scowled when Rico tried to restrain his giggles, only to laugh at the expression his teammate was giving him.

Sympathetic guilt hit Rico when he realized just how disgusted Kowalski was with this form of transportation. The weapons expert sat up with a grunt. "Here we go..." He then plopped himself on the other side of Kowalski with a sigh, flashing him a grin. He gripped Kowalski's hand and gave it a good squeeze. "Better?"

Kowalski smiled with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Yes, it's a bit better..."

Rico shifted his position, so he was facing Kowalski, but continued to hold his hand. He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Kowalski's cheek, licking it with his tongue, making Kowalski stiffen and jump back with squeal at the tickling sensation. He saw that Rico was looking away, like he had been rejected, and had loosened his grip on his hand. Kowalski didn't mean for that impression. He scooted closer and leaned on his shoulder, giving the big male's hand a firmer grip. He kissed Rico's neck softly, earning a guttural purr from the other. He pulled away and chuckled awkwardly, noting the stares from other people.

"This pleasant experience is making the ride more enjoyable," Kowalski admitted, getting a big grin in return from Rico. "You know, once you get past the fumes." He raised an eye ridge, prompting Rico to give him another eager kiss on the lips.

...he still didn't like the bus.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cream**_

"Hmm, cream? How unusual...I've never thought of it for this kind of purpose," Kowalski stated. His eyes were drawn into a glare as he commented, "And now I know why." The psychopath sitting on the lower half of his body had him forced to lie down on his back. It was not the ideal position, yet he was beating a dark blush underneath his feathers. Currently, Rico had a plastic knife gliding across his torso, flat on a side, decorating Kowalski's feathers with the tasty yet fatty substance. It looked only like a lumpy mass on his upper body.

Rico grinned at Kowalski's own expense. He set the cream and knife aside and then hacked up a glass jar full of cherries. He screwed the top off and took a bright red, sugar water coated cherry from inside. He set the jar aside, leaned further on top of Kowalski, who was nearly squished by his weight, and started to dip the sugar coated cherry into the cream. He swallowed each individual cherry carefully, making sure Kowalski was watching, and pretended not to notice the scientist's burning red complexion.

This would have a fun turnout.

_**Swing**_** (Humanized)**

Never had Kowalski thought he would take part in childish activities. Even in his earlier years he had spent his time in the solitude of science and math and other smart guy stuff. Such things like straightening out the occasional slinky or working on ways to make mutated snake-hamsters, though they kept eating themselves. However, he found Rico prone to such "childish" things, so it really shouldn't have been all that surprising when he was dragged down to a children's park.

"C'mon Rico, it's my turn," Kowalski whined as he pushed said man's back to propel him in the swing.

Rico cackled and giggled madly, swinging his legs in the air, ignoring the request. He was enjoying the near free falling feeling and was greedy with the swing to the point where he wouldn't share it with his crush. He was surprised; however, when his enjoyment came to a lapsing halt. He blinked, stunned, as he looked back to see Kowalski gripping the chains, the source of the halt. He narrowed his eyes and rumbled something bitter under his breath.

Kowalski gasped, offended. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!"

Rico shrugged, smirking deviously at the egghead. He laughed at the patronized look he got in return.

"Would it kill you to give me a turn?" the usually 'serious', or highly emotional as Rico thought, strategist whined.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled, sliding off the swing. It wasn't worth it to have Kowalski ignore him for a couple of hours, give or take. He watched, mildly amused, as Kowalski hopped into the swing. He flushed at the sideways glance the second in command gave him.

"Uh, thank you Rico," he thanked, clearing his throat awkwardly. "That was for being customary, so stop giving me that look!" That look was because Kowalski would thank him for such a small thing, which was why Rico was carrying a sly grin. He watched and wondered why Kowalski hadn't started swinging yet. He noticed the awkward look his crush had and titled his head, confused. "Can you…give me a push?" Kowalski asked uncomfortably.

Rico grinned brightly, his scar moving with it, and nodded. He came forward with a sudden devious look and gave Kowalski one heck of a shove, sending the scientist flying.

"_Not off the swing_!"

Oh how Rico loved swings.

_**Coffee**_

Rico was a curious guy. He liked, much like Kowalski, to discover things, though much simpler concepts since he could only process so much. So, of course, he was curious as to why Skipper always drank coffee, which meant it had to be pretty good if he drank it every day. He wondered what it tasted like and this curiosity had him in the position, peeking cautiously over the edge of the table, of staring at the steaming cup of coffee Private had brewed initially for their leader.

Such curiosity ate at him and he wondered deeply what would happened if he were to drink it. Just a sip, only a sip and nothing more, nothing less. And so he did take a sip, and that sip ended up with the whole mug being downed. Rico's idea of a sip, not the best idea he ever had. Suddenly, he panicked. He just drank _Skipper's coffee_ from Skipper's _special mug_!

"Uh, uh, um," Rico panicked, stuttering, and looked from side to side, clutching feverishly at the sides of his head. "Oh no, oh no!" He started running circles in the hidden headquarters, unable to imagine what punishment he'd receive.

Kowalski came out from his lab, only to be crashed into from the side and tackled to the floor. "What the-ooh," he stopped, flushing at how close Rico was to him, especially that beak of his. "Uh-GAH!" He was suddenly heaved up by the hefty penguin and shook vigorously to the point where he felt like puking.

"Drank Skippa's coffee!" Rico cried out, finally halting in shaking Kowalski senseless, and bit down on his flippers, whimpering.

"You drank Skipper's coffee?!" Kowalski shouted and was now the one shaking Rico. "Are you completely _insane_?" He paused. The strategist continued with aching worry. "That's suicide!" the egghead exclaimed and began to pace. "Ok, ok, let's not lose our heads. We'll go to Alice's office and take her coffee mug for a transaction, simple right?" He looked to the weapons expert for approval.

Rico suddenly rushed forward and hugged Kowalski, smothering him with affection. Sweet cod, what would he do without him?

_**Wine **_**(Humanized)**

"Imma pwivate dancer, dancer for moneh, duh doo dah duh…" Rico slurred and, past the point of tipsy, face planted onto a table with a loud thud, not even groaning at the pain he suffered but hardly felt.

Kowalski, who was somber, sighed and shook his head with disproval. He fingered the wine bottle that he had only taken a single a sip from and announced to Maurice, "Alright, we're leaving." He got a reply but he didn't care, more focused on his passed out teammate. He was about to pick up Rico when, to his surprise, the weapons expert suddenly shot up and started slurring another song.

Rico stopped when he made eye contact with his taller teammate. He giggled uncontrollably and shoved him his own wine bottle. "Dr'nk," he sputtered. Kowalski hesitated then put it to his soft lips and took a long sip. "Yay!" Rico cheered, grabbed the bottle back, and took a shot. He laughed and spun in a circle, tripping and landing on top of a table, sending it crashing to the floor.

People in the bar winced.

With a gasp, Kowalski raced over and heaved his friend's head up, staring at his dazed look with distress. The logical scientist was startled when he felt a large hand trail up his side to cup his cheek. He tried not to stare, but it was impossible with Rico's handsome blue eyes and that surprisingly attractive smile and scar.

"Evah tell you…" Rico slurred, tilting his head, "That 'oo have be'utiful eyes." He smirked at Kowalski's blush and shocked expression. He studied the lankier man's face for a moment, eyes unable to move from the tempting mouth. "And lips," he mumbled before crashing their heads together for a sloppy kiss.

The action startled Kowalski, but he quickly returned it, never one to pass off an opportunity to do the things he loved with the things he loved. The make out was rough on their lips, but both were too eager with the intimate contact to notice. Unfortunately for the teammates, they had to separate for air, panting for breaths of oxygen. The two grown men grinned, faces flushed, as they chuckled quietly with intoxication.

Rico's face suddenly took a serious look, almost contemplative. He tilted his head, staring at Kowalski, who was also intently studying the other's face. Finally, he decided to say something. "Walski," Rico murmured, sounding somber.

Kowalski leaned forward. "Yes?"

The weapons expert grinned and opened his mouth to say what was on his mind. However, before he could, his head clunked back onto the broken table and he began to snore, leaving what he was going to say a mystery to his disappointed partner.

_**Attractive**_** (Humanized)**

Just moments ago, Kowalski, lanky and nerdy Kowalski, socked the living daylights out of Julien. Why? Because he had insulted Rico and _no one_ insulted Rico and got away with it on his watch. That burst of anger and indignation was justified, in his own eyes at least. He couldn't help but feel satisfied, or was it relieved, when Julien scrambled away.

"Don't ever insult my Rico again!" Kowalski shouted after him, despite his resolve.

Rico came up from behind and placed a hand over Kowalski's shoulder, feeling the instant relax of the taller man's muscles. He pulled him aside and stroked the side of his arm, a calming gesture. Kowalski took deep inhales till his breathing was back to normal, staring into the depths of his companions blue orbs all the while. "Thank 'oo," Rico mumbled quietly, unable to tear his gaze away.

"You're welcome," Kowalski murmured absentmindedly, rubbing the side of his arm. "It was, um," he coughed here, embarrassed, "the right thing to do." The egghead suddenly winced and shook his hand, discovering the force of his punch had done a number on him as well. "Well, apparently he does have a hard head." He couldn't help but smile at Rico's laughter. He seemed much happier now, so that was enough for Kowalski.

Unfortunately, it did not last long. Rico frowned and touched his scar, tracing it with a finger.

"You are attractive Rico."

The scarred man looked at him, surprised. He got a coy smile in return.

"Don't listen to Julien. He doesn't see it the way I do."

Rico half-smiled at his companion. "How?" he rumbled curiously, "Do 'oo see it?"

Kowalski nudged him to start walking and they began their trek back home. He rubbed the back of his neck as if embarrassed. He thought for a moment before forging something to say. "Well, without your shirt on, you look pretty good. You know, chicks dig muscles and tans," Kowalski mumbled, something he recalled from Skipper. He caught Rico's smirk and turned his head away so he wouldn't see his blush. "Your Mohawk suits you, so does your scar. That's attractive." From the corner of his eye, he saw the doubt on Rico's face. "Believe me, you _are_ attractive."

And so Rico believed him with all of his faith.

It was quiet for a while as they walked, hands brushing together but neither daring to lock hands. It just became too tempting for Rico, so he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket to stop the longing. He contemplated the recent events in silence, giving Kowalski sideway glances constantly. He caught something he had missed earlier and found a tug at the corner of his lips.

Rico turned to Kowalski, who looked back instinctively, and gave him a good natured smirk. "_My Rico_?" he quoted questioningly.

Kowalski looked back ahead, refusing to make contact. "In the words of Skipper, stop milking it."

Rico took one hand out and grasped Kowalski's own. Both smiled but they kept looking forward, subconsciously thinking about the future.

_**Monstrosity **_**(Humanized)**

If Kowalski had a skirt, he'd be holding onto it for dear life right now.

"_Oh my stars and garters_!" Kowalski shrieked as he stood on top of a chair, screaming at the top of his lungs in an impossibly high girl-like shriek. "RICO! GET IN HERE, _RIGHT NOW_!"

Said psychopath ran down the hallway, nearly falling over when he suddenly spun in the direction of the room, and screeched to a halt in the kitchen. "Walski, what wrong?" he asked anxiously, panting, full of concern for the scientist. Rico got no response so he acted on his own. He grabbed onto Kowalski's waist and made a move to put him down beside him but this just made the whole situation worse.

"NO!" Kowalski cried out and clutched himself onto Rico by his shoulder blades. "DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME DOWN! NOT WITH THAT MONSTROSITY!"

Rico instantly thought of one of Kowalski's experiments gone wrong. "AH!" he yelped and jumped onto the nearby table, the scientist that he held affections for continuing to cling desperately to him. He mumbled and shivered, looking for anything that might've been horrifically mutated. But, to his amazement, he just found a little brown mouse peeking through the shadows. "Mouse?" he questioned roughly.

"_Yes_!" Kowalski wailed.

An exasperated sigh escaped Rico and he couldn't help but shake his head. He was almost mad; Kowalski had nearly given him a heart attack. He jumped off the table and, despite his resistance, smirked and snickered at the egghead's startled cry. Rico walked out of the small kitchen, down the hallway, and into a small living room that lead to the team's bedrooms.

Skipper didn't even look up from the round small table, where he was playing Stomp the Wombat with Private, and asked dully, "Another invention gone horribly wrong?"

"Nah," Rico scoffed and smirked slyly at his leader. "Mouse."

The captain laughed at this, thoroughly embarrassing the second in command, who had calmed down and was now left hanging undignified on Rico's shoulder. Rico toed open the door to his and Kowalski's shared bedroom and tossed the scientist into his bed. Kowalski grunted on the impact, looking apparently startled at the guy who threw him.

"You okay?" Rico snickered, an amused grin on his face.

Kowalski leaned back on the pillow and grumbled bitterly, "Yes…" He was well aware that Skipper and Private could hear them; he was hoping Rico did as well. They wouldn't want to do anything they'd regret. He flushed but, thankfully, in the dark it wasn't visible.

Rico looked down at him, vaguely considering joining him on the bed. It wouldn't be the first time; it certainly wouldn't bother Kowalski much, seeing as he was the one that had to deal with Rico's insomnia. He considered it but decided it'd be better if he didn't.

Kowalski was mildly disappointed when Rico started walking out of the room. "Where are you going?" he called after him.

The weapons expert turned back, a smirk on his face. "Gonna kill a rat."

Kowalski couldn't help but sigh in relief.

_**Nest**_

"Ok, I'm game, what is it?" Skipper questioned with an arched eye ridge. Currently, he, Private, and Kowalski were standing before Rico, who was proudly located next to some circular pile of junk.

"Ta da!" Rico exclaimed, for the second time in the last minute, and grinned enthusiastically. Noting that his friends really had no idea what this was, he elaborated in the best way he possibly could. "Nest!"

"And you would build a nest because…?" Skipper drawled, allowing room for Rico to finish the sentence that he had no idea how to conclude.

Rico pointed to Kowalski and announced simply, "Walski." He got a mixed set of reactions, though the only one he cared about was the penguin he was giving a meaningful look to. "Nest for K'walski," he explained further.

Private was the only one confused by this and asked curiously, "Why?"

"_Mates_!" Rico sang excitedly.

Skipper shielded Private's eyes.

Kowalski, stunned beyond words, approached the offering and scrutinized it, Rico growing increasingly anxious as time passed. Finally, after swallowing a hard lump, Kowalski looked back up to meet Rico's eyes. "I suppose since you made the first move I'm the female in the relationship, correct?"

Rico took this as the stamp of approval. His eyes lit up and he tackled Kowalski to the floor, giving him the biggest hug he could muster without suffocating him. Kowalski eagerly returned, blushing feverously with his new partner.

Private removed Skipper's flipper from his eyes, both having a brief sissy fit of girlish slaps. He awed at the sight, disappointed when his leader lead him away for the new couple to have some privacy. He couldn't help but smile though as they left. "What are they going to do now Skippah?"

Skipper nearly shuddered. "Things you're not old enough to know."

_**Ice**_

Kowalski couldn't help but burst into laughter when Rico slipped and fell onto the ice. He used his webbed feet to skate beside the weapons expert. "Need assistance?" he snickered in his flipper, desperately trying not to laugh at his longtime friend. It came to an abrupt halt when he was suddenly swept from under his feet, collapsing onto the hard ice next to a hysterically laughing Rico.

The demolition skilled penguin chortled and snorted uncontrollably from Kowalski's priceless expression.

"Oh, you think that's funny don't you?" the strategist said in a sarcastic tone. He got a vigorous nod in return, Rico unable to form words as he laughed, trying to sit up but failing. "Well how about-_oof_!" gasped Kowalski, landing flat on his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. He had made a lunge for Rico but the maniac had rolled away before he could. The psychopath only laughed harder.

Rico calmed down, managed to pick himself off, and suavely skated beside Kowalski. Instead of holding out a helpful flipper, he heaved the taller and lankier penguin up, and shoved him forward. Hardly able to keep his balance, Kowalski flapped his flippers about uselessly. Rico laughed and skated after him.

He supported Kowalski by holding out his flippers for him to grasp. They held onto each other, skating across the ice with wide grins, spinning in circles till they felt dizzy. Kowalski was soon scooped up in Rico's flippers, the hefty penguin going faster and doing sharp turns that they both, surprisingly, found gratifying. They hooted cheerfully as they did ice skating maneuvers, throwing in their own whacked out style and commando training into it.

Kowalski was taking a rest and eating a fish when Rico slid by, on his rear end, twirling in confused circles. He couldn't help his laughter when the weapons expert suddenly crashed into a pile of snow. He grinned as Rico shook it all away, having his own usual happy grin on his face as he waved to Kowalski. He waved back, thankful to spend this valued time with his beloved teammate.

_**Posers**_

It was normal for Rico to pose in the mirror, often times he wore stolen accessories from humans, but it was even more entertaining when Kowalski joined in. In all honesty, it was much more fun that way for the both of them.

Today, Rico had found a collection of hats from the lost and found, and had a pile of them next to the mirror as he tried them on, posing with a large grin. He was about to try on an Indiana Jones styled hat when Kowalski came in with his clipboard. Suddenly, Rico wasn't all that focused on hats anymore.

Kowalski noticed Rico, smiled, and changed his direction, setting his clipboard aside, and joined Rico by the mirror. He examined himself, looking up and down, and smiled slyly. "Wow, I am _really_ good looking." He wasn't the only one who thought that. His vision was suddenly blinded by a hat that Rico placed on his head. He tilted it up with a flick of his flipper. He grinned with Rico and said, "Wait, this needs something." Rico hacked up a penguin sized whip, which Kowalski easily caught. "Yes but it still needs something…"

He dug through the box of headwear and took out a blonde wig, placing it on Rico's head. It was not flattering in anyway, but it was hilarious to look at. Rico, one with a good humor to play along, twirled the ends of the overly sized wig, a bit bigger than his own body, and batted his eyes at Kowalski, doing everything in his power to act like the classic female.

"How about you and me swing out for some lunch, baby-cakes?" Kowalski said with a suave smirk in is best 'adventurer voice'.

Rico giggled, batting his blue eyes, and nodded, trying desperately not to laugh at the horrible line. He pretended to swoon into Adventurer Kowalski's flippers.

"Indiana Jones, away!" Kowalski cried and flicked the whip forward, catching it on a pipe. He jumped into the air with Rico clutching onto his chest. In mid swing, the whip miraculously released its grip on the pipe and they crashed down. They laid there for a moment before laughing.

That was the first of many costume disasters.

_**Why**_

"Why don't you love me?" Kowalski whispered under his breath, staring at the back of his love's head. He had tried countless time to show his affections, but it never came out right, and when he felt like he hit one out of the park, Rico would leave like he was uncomfortable. But as much as he loved Rico, he was often annoyed when the demolition expert kept pestering him when he was working. It couldn't be helped, but a majority of the time he deeply enjoyed Rico's presence.

Unbeknownst to the scientist, Rico was wondering why Kowalski did not love him. Just like Kowalski had, Rico tried to show off his own affections with subtle gestures and gifts, but Kowalski would either roll his eyes, or chuckle and go back to his work. Rico, having a hard time even believing Kowalski would '_like-_like' him, felt awkwardly uncomfortable on those few occasions that the strategist did something that made him want to kiss him. He always had to leave before he gave in and did.

So they both wondered why, never quite noticing the others hints with that one thought in their minds.

_**Number **_**(Humanized)**

"Who's that?" a burly male asked a bartender, pointing to a much more slender man who was only a bit taller than he. The person he pointed at was fingering a long bottle in his hands, as if thinking if he should have the drink. The burly man, Rico, was interested from that awkward but superior air to him, like pride, which was something he wasn't entirely familiar with.

"I dunno," Maurice admitted as he wiped a shot glass clean with a cloth. "Some new guy I guess. He definitely ain't a regular."

Curious, Rico approached the table and, uninvited, sat himself adjacent from the stranger. He greeted himself, the other reluctantly telling his own name in return. The man was timid at first, but as they got to talking he loosened up and began to catch and respond welcoming to Rico's obvious flirting. They talked and talked, never once touching their bottles of wine, till the very dawn of morning, when the intelligent individual was tired and had to leave.

Before he left, he wrote a number on Rico's arm without being asked and left, face flushed, as he claimed to have something important to do.

That number would be the one that sealed his insane and adventurous fate. It'd be filled with danger and loses, but the one thing he would gain would be the thing that made it worthwhile.

That one random skinny guy from the bar would one day be the man he'd give his own life to.

_**Envy**_** (Humanized)**

Rico was staring at his number one enemy. Doris. She came off as smart and nice, but he knew the different side of her, the deceiving and cruel side. He loathed her, every inch of her being, and he made no effort to hide his hatred for her. It wasn't just because she and Kowalski were dating; it was because of how she was using him. To make it worse, she loathed Rico as much as he did her.

"Why you and Kowalski are friends, I'll never know." She cringed, disgusted.

"Why you and Walski are together, ah never know!" Rico shouted exasperatedly, trying to imitate her own obnoxious tone. "Stay away from him!"

Doris sneered, something she saved just for him. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Bitch please," Rico growled, looming over her with a smirk as he chuckled darkly into her, granted, beautiful but scornful face. "Try me…" His threat rang loud and clear. He was tired of Doris using all of Kowalski's money, insulting him, Skipper and Private when Kowalski wasn't near, and for dating him because Rico knew she did not love him. "'Oo, don't love 'im," he murmured mournfully, his glare melting to a half-hearted scowl.

"So what?" she stated dismissively but with a sharp, cutting tone to the scarred man. Before Rico could form a retort, her phone buzzed. She took out the pink cellular phone and looked at the text message she received. Doris smirked at Rico, he could've sworn he saw devil horns grow from her head. "I'm late; I'm late for a very important date." She gave him a daunting devilish grin as she grabbed her purse. "Now, I got a date with the Mad Hatter." She strode away; not even giving the time to say a taunting goodbye, which she surely knew would anger him.

Rico watched her leave, clenching and unclenching his fists, as he burnt holes into the back of her head. Kowalski might not see it in now but one day he would, and Rico would be waiting for him with open arms. If anything, he was not patient, but he would be, for Kowalski.

He would wait because in the end, he knew his Kowalski would pick him over Doris.

_**Children **_**(Humanized)**

"Please, Rico, tell me you aren't being serious!" Kowalski sputtered with more shock then he had ever felt. "I know you've always been..._interested_ in such affairs but a _child_? I doubt that's really plausible, even if it has happened to some males." His face was beat red as he all but shouted, "I don't feel comfortable having a developing organism in my body!"

The psychopath was clearly crestfallen but had every intention to convince Kowalski that they should have a child. "_Please_?"

"Rico, no," Kowalski stated sharply, appearing angry but clearly embarrassed. "Do you even know the responsibilities?" He hardly gave a pause, though Rico wasn't going to answer anyway. "It's not like that baby doll you stole where you have to take care of it. You must feed it, bathe it, and protect it and other parenting stuff I don't really know!" It was ironic that a scientist like himself struggled with such concepts, especially since he had studied them before. "And if it was anything like that doll scenario, it's going to end up in a pile of ashes in the gorilla habitat!"

Rico frowned, a crestfallen stare at the concrete floor.

"Even so, if I were to give birth, there's little change the child would survive, much less myself!"

That immediately determined the direction of the conversation. Rico nearly gasped and held Kowalski up to his broad chest, tearing up from just thinking about it. "Sowwy," he whispered in his chest and gripped the strategist even tighter.

Kowalski sighed, somewhat glad he had gotten his point across but also upset for Rico. "It's alright," he comforted and placed a hand on Rico's shoulder, putting enough pressure to separate them. "There are always alternatives…like a puppy."

The declared first class psychopath pondered over a list of substitutes. He suddenly grinned when he remembered a nearby orphanage. "Adopt!"

_**Kico**_

"Private, stop staring," Kowalski snapped finally. When a kid continues to stare at you for fifteen minutes you tended to get irritated past your tolerant limits. "Don't be a creeper; I get enough of those on the subway and bus."

"Sorry," the young cadet apologized half-heartedly; making it evident he had something else on his mind then formalities, much less apologies. "But I've been thinking..." he trailed off, leaving an opening for questioning.

Kowalski felt like he was going to regret asking but did so anyway, if only to humor the private. "About what?" he asked in a defeated sigh.

"Well, the name for you and Rico of course!"

Now he was confused. He never liked that feeling. "_What_?"

Private offered a nervous half-smile. "You know Kowalski, a… pairing name."

"...why?"

"Well, you two are together, right?"

The strategist turned a dull shade of red and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, you h-heard about that?"

Private seemed amused and bubbly as he giggled, not at all manly, at the question. "K'walski, _everyone _has heard about it!" he exclaimed in the British accent that Skipper still believed was fake. "You two make it so obvious, and it's just _so_ cute!" The little soldier nearly squealed, finding the whole relationship adorable. Kowalski, however, was giving Private a certain look he was all too familiar with.

"Private, don't start acting like fan girls do, Skipper will-"

"I know what Skipper will do!" Private interrupted with sudden fear in his eyes. It instantly drained away and he was back on his train of thought. "Anyway, all the cute couples have a pairing name!"

"I don't specify Rico and myself, cute, Private. In fact, that's probably the worst term you could use for it."

"C'mon K'walski, all you have to do is combine your names!" he nearly whined. The strategist still looked reluctant at the idea, like it was a silly one, but the young recruit wanted to give them one, with or without his permission. "Ooh, I know!" The private sat up and started pacing, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Kowalski and Rico...Kowalski _and_ Rico...Rico and Kowalski?"

With a sigh, Kowalski leaned back against the wall, watching with more interest than he was letting on. Honestly, he was curious to see what Private would come up with. His only regret was that it might be something completely ridiculous and officially make it a waste of time when he could be working on mission reports. Still, the prospect of this 'pairing name' caught his usually hard to obtain interest.

Finally Private announced, "Kico!"

"_Kico_?" Kowalski questioned, not so much as to be critical but as to try it out for himself. He liked it and nearly smiled at the way it sounded and felt on his tongue.

"Yes, that's it!" Private cheered and did a little dance on the spot. "Aha!" he giggled, "And it's a cute name too!" He paused for a brief moment and absorbed himself in triumph at Kowalski's growing smile. "And you like it too!" he exclaimed as he pointed, resuming his dance. "I knew it!"

Rico just so happened to come into Kowalski's lab at the time and instantly halted when he saw Private's dancing. He turned a questioning gaze to Kowalski, more exasperated than anything. The scientist elaborated the best way he could.

"Apparently, we are now _**Kico**_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is the ending. I will be taking requests for future stories, though I do warn that my update times are unpredictable. Mind you, my area is with Skilene and Kico, maybe some Marski. I don't guarantee I'll accept a request, and I won't be making conversation either. Don't bother messaging me in hopes of a chat, for I hold no interest in making conversations as well as having the time to do so. You may, however, message me on requests. With that, I say goodbye, but leave a review, and I'll try to make another Kico story in the near future.**


End file.
